memorialmiddlecomicincfandomcom-20200214-history
Worms
Worms, drivers in one of the downfalls of the prince. So his parents drove him to death, adn death wouldn't be anything for Worms you can say. Worms was forced out of his house at an early age, and he became the most known HOBO of eraserville!!!!! To figure out how to pick up his life Worms had his famous Worms' Epiphany. Which resulted in the creation of S.M.E.L.L (Small Merciless Erasers of littleness and liturature). Here is a story from Worms: "Talking to myself, sign of insanity but i'll go with it!! SO if i go right and post these flyers on that sign, i would get in trouble" BANG!!!!!! " "huh? The coffee shop is being robbed? OH NO IM BEING ROBBED THEN, DARN IT" Worms Quote: "Thyself and Thy Friends, we must'nt try we must DO!" It will show up later in my series! :) Adventures The Erasers Before Ze Age Manly Comic The Erasers meets the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe many times. The First in the forest of illusion, by a mishap in the transporter. The second was on purpose to get a storyline. The director sent them on an errand list, and One of them was Interview TRT. The Third time was to go to ocenero world to save the ocenerians. After the fight with the shrools, everyone is rocketed into different directions, Silly Sting goes with Manly Comics protagonists in writers palace, and Worms Stubbs Licorise French Fri and Ozzy are sent to the Nerrow Ocean. Fourth on lost island, to help the team members that forgot to REMEMBER. Currently there is not any more but will be updated.... \ Spice is Nice Cumin, the Kool-Aid Man, Pierre, Irontail, Coldheart and Question Marx visit The Erasers after crashing in a storm and mysteriously finding your team. The Erasers let them use a teleporter to get to Dry Dry Ruins.The Erasers meet Cilantro and Oregano (and Muk) agian a after appearing through a wormhole. Ozzy states they need to help us and Cumin says you can help defeat The Three Little Pigs, and Licorise recruits the big bad wolf. Worms is generally sickened by the Wolf and by Coldheart killing the wolf, and they leave. The Erasers meet up with the Protagonists of Spice is Nice to save occenaro land, Cilantro squashes Not So Lovely, and cumin pokes his remains desintegrating him, while Ozzy and Licorise fight. After some dialog, we get on board the Question Marx and the main villains of The Erasers team up with us all.Once there French Fry kills Smiley, and Worms reprimands him. After a battle, the bomb is set off and everyone explodes in different directions. Bubblegum and Small Fri are stranded with Cumins team, and believe they will die soon because they think Cumin is incompetent. they meet up with Worms and company, and head back to home. Spice in Space Pal Gores heads to Eraser World (his home world) and attempts to take over. Ozzy fights him and rockets him into the never ending thing called SPACE, and the story picks up with a dying Pal in space. Domi Joe beams him into Big Bad Bacon's ship, and soon he becomes Chill Out Goreth. Family Worms' family can date back to 100 B.A.E in the early age of Eraserville. His family includes- *Great Great Grandfather Coolio *Great Great Grandmother Cheerstar *Great Grandfather Stranger *Great Grandmother Sparkles *Great Grandmother Angel *Great Grandmother Jorge' *Grand***** Shcopenhouer *Grandmother Susy *Grandfather Sam Sr. *Uncle Sam Jr. *Mother Josie *Father Tut *Worms * Licorise *Silly String Hodge Podge!!!! *Worms is a character name from past comics